


How did this happen? He was just a kid.

by RowanBerryTree



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanBerryTree/pseuds/RowanBerryTree
Summary: What Tommy said was proven to be right, how would Schlatt have gotten a book of immortality. The book didn't do anything, he found that out when he tried to revive Tommy, but he couldn't let anyone one else find out. But that meant that Tommy was gone, really gone. How could he have died? It's Tommy, he wouldn't give up like that. It was all too soon.(Okay so in this au Dream doesn't revive Tommy so we get Ghostyinnit! I just wanna say this is mostly just shameless angst on my part and that my writing isn't that good so I'm sorry if anything is off, once again this is just some fun for me. :] )
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

(This will get very angsty so if that's not your thing please don't read there will also be a good amount of violence, gore, and other "graphic" things. It my get heavy at some points and if at any moment I feel like the things need an additional warning I put them at the beginning. If you see anything that isn't properly warned please let me know and I'll try to fix it.)


	2. How could this have happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is everyone having to actually face Tommy's death and takes place a week after his death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if my grammar is kinda bad, hope it's still read able :]

Tubbo got up from his bed, another day where he was abruptly woken up by the sun shinning on his face. It was probably around 11:00 am give or take, not super late but still later than what his normal routine was. Thing hadn't been normal for a little while, every day he expected to feel the sun hitting his face a realize it was a big dream. As he sat up in bed he heard Ranboo up stairs with Micheal. He sighed as he got up from his bed, put on his armor, and stepped outside. As the cold air hit his face it was another reminder that this wasn't a dream, he wasn't gonna wake up from this, he was gone. He walked over to Tommy's grave as he saw Ranboo and Micheal from the window. As he sat down on the bench, (now lightly sprinkled with snow), he thought to himself.   
Not so long ago Tommy had told him he was gonna visit Dream one last time, so he could be free and finally take back his future. Then he heard that Tommy was gonna be stuck there for up to a week, but he knew that Tommy be out safe, so he never even thought about how dangerous that was. Then he found out that Tommy died, not only did he die, he died at the hand of a man who tormented and abused him. At first he couldn't even imagine that that could be a possibility, he couldn't except it. A few days later it finally became real, he was really gone. He didn't know or care who knew, he just knew that he couldn't handle it. He knew that he didn't and wasn't expected to move on so quickly, but this week had felt like months. He knew he wasn't the only one grieving, but damn he felt like it.

Ranboo stood holding Micheal is his arms as he watched his platonic husband grieve at the grave he had built for his friend. As he stood there holding Micheal it made him think, did Techno or Phil know? I mean he knew that towards the end of Tommy's life they hadn't been close, but they were still his family. They had to know. He needed to tell them what had happened, even if they didn't know he couldn't stand the thought of them now being told of their youngest passing. He put Micheal down on his bed. Micheal reached out towards him.  
"Aww Micheal, I have something I have to do."  
Then he left. As he left Tubbo wasn't even fazed that Ranboo was leaving for awhile he had been going of to Tommy's old has to place flowers and grieve, what he wouldn't have expected was that he was going to speak with the men that Had tried and did kill him.   
As Ranboo walked through the nether he caught a glimpse of the bridge that head to where Tommy had been exiled. Everywhere had a piece of Tommy in it. (haha get it) He tried his best not to cry. Not for the usual reason, no the tears would have evaporated before they could burn him. It's because when he cried it all became so much more real, and he knew he wouldn't have been able to stop before he got to the portal.   
As he got to Techno and Philza's house he saw that both of them were there. He knocked on the door as Philza opened the door. Techno appeared as if he had just woken up. He came in and mentally prepared for what was to come. A part of him wanted them to not care, but another felt as if that would have been worse.   
"Soo what ya come in for? Better not be about the egg, cringe." Techno said putting down his glasses on the table.  
"Uh so I have some news I'm not sure if you know."   
Suddenly Techno and Philza looked way more intrigued. Not concerned intrigued, so they diffinetly didn't know yet.  
"Tommy ..."  
"Tommy's?" Philza said once again looking as if he Ranboo mutter his name made the conversation ten times less interesting.  
"Tommy's ... Uh Tommy's dead." Ranboo was finally able to choke out.  
There was a moment of silence as they both looked at him in complete shock.   
Techno suddenly stood up suddenly, knocking over the small table he had set his glasses on.   
"Get out." He said very suddenly  
"Wha-" Ranboo said standing up from his seat.  
"GET OUT." Techno yelled glaring at Ranboo.   
Ranboo quickly ran out. Hearing a loud thud as he left for the portal.

Techno fell to his knees. He felt as is he was going to go deaf. He felt like he had never heard the voices so loud, and they were yelling they were sad and angry and there was only one other thing that he heard, Dream. Was he really dead. Why were they so loud. SHUT UP! YOU SHOULDN'T CARE HE BETRAYED YOU. HE LIED TO YOU. HE CHOICE TUBBO OVER HIM,HE- He was your little brother. He watched him grow up. As he laid on his knees he took a glance at the box that he had hidden the boy in. His little Theseus was gone.   
Philza sat there in his chair as he saw the boy who he'd taken care of caring so much about the death of a boy he had hated. It wasn't that Philza didn't cared, it was just that he had somewhat gotten used to it. Philza had lived for a long time, he had gotten used to death. When his first son had died he felt a grief he hadn't felt since he was a child but now he had learned to deal with grief if someone so close to you. But he did feel that it was unfair, Wilbur got a full filling life, and Tommy was a kid. He was a kid that he had raised a kid that, had found Tubbo, a kid that wasn't scarred of Techno when he brought him back someday, a kid that he had left for months on end with Wilbur to go on adventures, a kid he had taken so much from.   
Suddenly he stood up and ran out of the house not bothering to close the door, He spread his wings as he flew up and started heading for the prison. When he'd finally got there he ran up to Sam pushing to slightly taller man to the floor.   
"How the hell did it happen." He said staring down the man.  
"What?"  
"How did Tommy die?"   
"Dream, he beat him in the cell by the time I was able to get over to the main cell he was already dead. I'm sorry, I didn't think that'd this happened." He said starring up at the father of the son he failed to protect.   
Philza turned away, spreading his wings to leave. As he flew away he muttered something under his breath.  
"How could this have happened? Why so soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1183 words :] whoop whoop, once again sorry for the bad grammar


	3. Of course he wouldn't have just died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostyinnit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghosty boy!

Tubbo sat on the bench, staring at Tommy’s grave as he had been doing for a while now. It had become a little common place for him to wake up and go there. Today he had brought his compass, the one that was made to always point to Tommy, he knew that now there was no point but it made him feel like maybe, just maybe he’d come back, maybe he was hiding, or just gone for a while. But he knew that that wasn’t a thing, he knew how death worked on this server. He understood, he saw the first two deaths on the server, he knew how it worked. As he sat there, staring at the compass when he heard a familiar yet so alien voice.  
“Oh so that's where it leads. Hey they match!”  
Tubbo turned his head to the voice that he heard and there he saw it, Tommy. But he’s dead and that’s not Tommy, that’s not what Tommy looked like either, well not exactly. He was different but that was Tommy it was like Ghostbur, Wilbur - sad memories. Would Tommy be the same? Is that good? I mean that just means Tommy will be happy, but is it still Tommy if he doesn’t have some of his experiences or memories?  
“So why’s it point to you?” The voice of this Ghost Tommy once again snapped him out of his train of thought.   
Tubbo quickly stood up and hugged the taller boy.   
“Tommy you’re hear I-”  
“Who are you?”  
Tubbo stopped hugging the boy but rested his hands on his shoulder. He didn’t want to let go, not yet.  
“I’m Tubbo, your best friend. I- do you not remember me?”  
“Huh Tubbo … hm, no I don’t think so, but you said that we were friends, poggers!”   
Tubbo started to tear up, was he not a happy memory to Tommy? Did he not ever have a good memory with Tubbo.  
“NO! YOU’RE NOT TOMMY!” He let go of the ghost of a friend he once knew, stumbling back slightly.  
“I- I’m sorry I’ll go. I didn’t know that I wasn’t the person you thought I was, bye.” As he started to fade away.  
“Wai-”  
And he was gone, Tubbo fell to his knees gripping the compass close to his chest . 

Ranboo watched through the window in his room. Was that Tommy? No he was dead, and that’s not Tommy, Tommy didn’t look at that, and didn’t act like that. He stood there in complete shock. That can’t be him, and then he sat, there were some alliums and red poppies where had once stood. What the hells going on?

Tommy had appeared in a snowy area, different from the one where he saw that one boy. What was his name, Tubbo? Yeah! It was Tubbo. Who was he looking for, he said that I’m not Tommy, who’s Tommy? As he walked he saw something in the house. It seems so familiar. A yeah he had lived there with … someone. Who did he live with, eh it didn’t matter. As he walked up to the house he saw a man asleep on a chair through the small windows in his house. Hm wonder who that is. He walked up to the door opening it and walking in. As he came into the house he spotted another man laying on the bed. He started to just look around the place, he couldn’t remember why’d he had left. It seemed like a nice house. That’s when the man sitting on the chair woke up. He woke up slightly rubbing his eyes before staring at him shocked. This seems to have become a theme. The man stared at him before finally speaking.   
“T-tommy?”  
“Everyone keeps calling me that then getting sad.”  
“I guess you’re just like Ghostbur. I’m Philza, I’m your dad, I raised you.” The man said standing up.   
“That can’t be right, my dad didn’t raise me. My brother did, what was his name uh.” 

Phulza knew he had been absent a lot during Tommy’s childhood but did he truly think that. He remembers how sad Wilbur and Tommy had been when he used to go off on his adventures with Techno. He would remember Wilbur being mad whenever he got back talking about how he was never there. But Tommy never seemed to have cared.   
“So your name is Philza, huh Phil-za. What an odd name, pog.”  
Philza stared at the ghost of a son he had failed to raise and just sighed.   
“So what do you remember?” He asked tired and not really wanting to know the answer.  
“Oh I remember basically everything! There was the fight for L’manburg with uh some people and then there was an election and I got exiled with, uh w- eh doesn't matter who. Then L’manburg got dest-”  
“Wait you don’t remember who?” Philza interrupted.   
“Oh Uh yeah I guess not. Anyways! So then I remember that I got exiled and then I lived here for a little actually! Then I went back and then someone gave someone something I don’t actually remember what. Uh then L’manburg got destroyed again, and then I fought someone for something. Then I got … then He killed me, I died.”  
As he spoke the energy quickly changed at the beginning it was very excited rambling then towards the end he seemed remorseful.   
“Tommy I-”  
“Tommy? Oh yeah that’s my name right, Tommy what a great name! Tommy!”   
“I- so you don’t remember anyone?”  
“Oh yeah I don’t think so, oh! I saw this guy earlier, at a bench and he got angry and said something like “You aren’t Tommy” so I left.”   
What?  
“Wait what did he look like?”  
“Uhm he was kinda short and he had small horns. Oh and he was really sad!”   
“Uh we should try to introduce you to people, try to get you to remember. What do you think?”   
He said staring at the boy.   
“Yeah let’s go uh Peter?”  
“Philza.” He said in an annoyed tone.   
“Philza Let’s go.” The ghost said, grabbing to drag Phil for his hand to go through him.  
“Uh just follow me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1032 words!


End file.
